Uma outra historia
by grifoliuns
Summary: Se Naruto Começasse a namora Sakura Haruno como isso iria afetar Sasuke e seus companheiros


Os personagens usados nessa historia são por direito de masashi kishimoto, mas já que ele começou a esculhambar tudo resolvi mudar a historia e se tiver alguma reclamação fale com ele...

Uma Outra historia

Para Karin parecia que um sonho tornara-se realidade, seu sonho mais secreto e desejo mais aguardado estava acontecendo e como ela estava feliz por isso, tão feliz que não conseguia ficar sem um sorriso e com sua cara seria que era-lhe tão peculiar.

Tal motivo para seus pulinhos de festa era um acontecimento que ocorreu naquela mesma manhã...

_Vamos começar uma semana antes..._

"Estava Karin muito cansada e irritada como o modo que Sasuke Uchina a tratava ultimamente, ela nunca tinha sido totalmente positiva com o fato deles uma equipe formada de quatro ninjas renegados se unirem a akatsuki mesmo que seu glorioso líder(eu discordo como autor...)e seu amado, Sasuke tivesse certeza que isso era necessário para seu ato de vingança contra konoha.

Ela por si só já não via motivo nenhum para ter uma equipe com 4 componentes , para ela bastava Sasuke para que tudo desse certo para que um dia eles pudessem viver juntos e felizes pra sempre(de novo eu discordo...), Suigetsu e Juugo só serviam para atrapalhar e impedir que ela tivesse momentos íntimos com seu amado Sasuke , e o Suigetsu ainda possuía a habilidade incrível de irrita-la só com contato visual...

O modo como Sasuke a estava tratando era algo que a magoava demais e nos últimos meses havia se tornado insuportável. ele sempre fora um pouco _tímido _e _retraído_(mentira hehe...),e ela sempre o tentou compreende-lo dessa maneira, mas na nos últimos dias ele tinha realmente cortado relações com ela(só as conversas...)e havia se distanciado _significativamente, e ela nada podia fazer para consola –lo._ _Isso era para ela desanimador, mas uma parte da culpa; não a maior parte dela era do líder da Akatsuki, um cara chamado Tobi com qual Sasuke se aliara para destruir Konoha._ _Tobi vivia mandando ela e os outros atrás de alguma informação ou de alguma missão de espionagem, todas elas do maior sigilo e que somente faziam somente alguma ligação para o próprio Tobi..._ _Ela odiava essas missões que a colocavam longe do seu amado e por muitas vezes deixou mostrar sua indignação com ele ,mas ele estava se portando de uma maneira diferente com ela agora; antes ele se portava de uma maneira fria e direta, mas agora ele estava distraído e esquivo como se quisesse um tempo sozinho..._ _Para ela era o fundo do poço como podia ver seu amor definhando e não fazer nada? Como viver sem poder falar com ele? E como fazer para tê-lo de volta? (ele nunca foi dela...).Tais perguntas a atormentavam diariamente seu humor ia caindo constantemente._ _-Karin!- Chamou Tobi vindo com vários papeis. - Quero que você saia amanhã de manhã para uma missão; o alvo e sua localização estão nesses papeis ele e um importante fabricante de ferramentas do Pais da areia por favor quero máxima prioridade nessa missão._ _-A então tá bem. Em quanto tempo estarei de volta?-perguntou Karin desanimada._ _-Em duas semanas se tudo ocorrer como eu espero... –respondeu Tobi - Porque a pergunta?_ _-Por nada, só fiquei curiosa. -Karin respondeu se esquivando. E estava a caminho de seu quarto quando encontrou Sasuke que estava indiferente de novo(ele sempre foi.).quanto estava fechando a porta ..._ _-Karin posso falar com você um pouco? –Sasuke perguntou olhando para o chão._ _-Pode sim- ia responder Karin quando foi interrompida pelo Tobi que agora voltava pelo corredor ._ _-Sasuke-kun o que faz aqui fora você não devia estar treinando ou você acha que Konoha vai cair sozinha? (na verdade ele sabe que vai mais ele que ser o motivo da queda...) _ _-Ah... estou indo fazer isso... Agora vai cuidar da sua VIDA!.- Sasuke respondeu irritado e virando para Karin - Depois a gente conversa. – Nisso ele saiu pelo corredor._

"Filho da p***"-pensou Karin olhando para Tobi com extrema raiva.

Ela naquela noite foi deitar para descansar e não conseguiu pregar os olhos imaginando o que o Sasuke estaria querendo falar com ela. Tal pergunta não saia da sua cabeça e nisso se passou a noite inteira.

Ao amanhecer saiu sem ser notada por ninguém, estava certa que a missão iria ser uma chatice e que ela devido a tal assunto iria ter muito tempo para pensar e imaginar o que o seu amado queria falar com ela.

-P*** que pariu!-Exclamou Sasuke transmitindo seu pensamento pela boca pela quinta vez- Mas que merda!-(para essa frase foi à terceira...) disse Sasuke sentado em sua cama.

"Porque raios Madara decidiu me dar essa noticia?"- pensava Sasuke com raiva-" Ele não tem nada a ganhar me falando dessas fofocas de Konoha, eu quero que Konoha se exploda e vem me encher o saco com essas fofocas?"-Droga!-falou Sasuke se lembrando da cena...

_Estava treinado na área especifica que gostava (longe de tudo e de todos.).ele Sasuke estava visivelmente exausto, mas nem por isso dava intenção de para seu treinamento._

_Mirou em três alvos visíveis e, mas seis escondidos de sua visão e que não poderiam ser acertados em linha reta, estava ocupado com tal feito e muito concentrado jogou seis kunais para cima e acertou com as outras três fazendo com os noves alvos fossem acertado simultaneamente (quero ver imaginar isso). Estava tentando repetir o golpe quando no alvo a sua frente surgiu um olho que logo foi ganhando feições me uma mascara era Madara se materializando, logo o corpo inteiro estava lá. _

_-Sasuke-kun ,Sasuke-kun!-exclamou Madara da maneira que Sasuke odiava- Tenho noticias para ter d...-sua frase ficou incompleta no ar enquanto se desmaterializava ,já que uma kunai afiadíssima passava pelo meio de sua cabeça._

_-Filho da pu** ! - exclamou Sasuke sabendo que havia errado o mascarado por pouco- Você sabe que eu odeio que me chame assim .O que te fez vir aqui desgraçado?._

_-Vim te ver, isso não pasta para você? - Exclamou Tobi de forma carinhosa e brincalhona atrás de Sasuke. - Aquela kunai quase me acertou Sasuke-kun !Você já não me ama mais? – Disse Tobi fazendo cara de triste (no final da na mesma ele usa mascara =^^=,...) ._

_-Se veio me encher o saco caia fora, eu não preciso de idiotas me enchendo a paciência.- Informou Sasuke sem se dar o trabalho de virar para encarar Tobi._

_-Mas eu tenho ótimas noticias Sasuke, eu escutei que seus amiguinhos estão juntos...-Falou Tobi deixando espaço para que Sasuke pensar sobre isso_

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-Não vai falar nada Sasuke-kun?- Interrogou Tobi sem tira os olhos da expressão que Sasuke faria, não sabendo que teria uma enorme decepção._

_-Então você só veio me encher o saco mesmo.- Falou Sasuke sem um pingo de emoção(e a mesma cara de bunda de sempre)._

_-Achei que você iria gostar da noticia, ate mesmo sorrir, mas você continua sem humor né Sasuke-kun? -Falou o Mascarado voltando ao seu lado meloso.-Eu fiquei preocupado há dias não fala comigo ,já estou ficando entediado de ficar vendo seus treinos, seu irmão sim fazia melhora significativas nos treinos dele, e vê que eu só cheguei a um treino só tomei uma kunai no ombro esquerdo e ele teve a coragem de falar:_

"_Me espione de novo e não precisara de mascara pro velório" –Eu sabia –Continuou Tobi- Que se continuasse olhando-o ele me mataria, mas você?_

_-FILHO DA P###!-Exclamou Sasuke virando-se para acertar uma kunai no rosto do maldito, mas ele já havia sumido._

Agora que ele se lembrara da cena lhe vinha a mente a seguinte pergunta?

Como Tobi mascarado conseguira dar aquele sobro quente em sua nuca e sussurrar aquelas perversões em sua orelha (fique imaginando eu não irei revelar ^^).

Essa fic na verdade é o quinto capitulo de uma historia estou escrevendo, mas já que estava interessante decidi separa-la como uma historia completa então não deixem de ler o restante! (Também aceito sugestões e reclamações (se for sobre o Sasuke esqueça!) nada como dar sua opinião para mudar a vida o autor... )


End file.
